Battle of the Bands
by b00ked31
Summary: bella moves to forks, and is your normal geek, frizzy hair glasses. what happens when A. and R. hear her sing? and what happen's when she meets E.? AND E. Em. and J. are in the battle of the bands against the girls...find out what happens!
1. Before & After

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1, Bella P.O.V.

As I stood there, holding the hands of my best friends, waiting, I realized something. If it weren't for this, I would still be a loser, I would still freak that no one cared about.

I was standing on the stage for the Battle of the Bands. On ether side of me were my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We stood there with three other bands, waiting.

I was never really noticed at school, and when I was, I was being bullied. So my mom made me move to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie. Charlie was the Chief of police at the time. Of course there wasn't much to do when you are a police officer in the tiny town of forks, with the small population. And since most of them knew each other, gossip spread fast, so you would never be able to show you face there again.

I looked at the faces of my friend, and squeezed there hands. This was the big break they were hoping for. And if we didn't get it, they would be crushed. But at least they were on television, right? No, I guess not.

"And the winner is…"

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha!!!! Now please tell me what you think, I have loads of stories on the go, so if you don't like it, I won't keep writing, but if you do the only way I will know is if you review or PM me….so…please… please…review…**


	2. Hearing her

**Battle of the Bands, **

**Chapter 2, Alice P.O.V.**

Rosalie and I walked down the halls of Forks high, trying to figure out a solution to our problem.

"Maybe, we could hold auditions?" Rose suggested. I sighed and shook my head.

"Rose, we don't have enough time! Everyone is ether in a band, or is going to vote!" I snapped. I was stressed and she knew it.

"Well what about Isabella Swann?" the new girl? No.

"No Rose from what I've heard she is shy, a loser, and has frizzy hair. I don't want her in the band."

This was the problem. We needed a singer for our band, the Martini Maidens. Because my brother wouldn't let us join his, because he said the it was a dude band, and that they couldn't, and wouldn't, have chick's in there band. Okay well he said it more politely, but that is basically what he said!

So here we are walking towards the music room, to start writing lyrics, for someone to sing.

Then I heard it. The voice we were looking for. I ran towards the door of the music room, and sure enough there was Isabella. Playing the guitar, and singing 'Fallin' for you' by Colbie Caillat.

_"I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you"_

I pulled Rosalie a side.

"Okay…maybe I was wrong about her. But we need to do something about her looks."

Then we heard a gasp. "Who-who's there?"

B.P.O.V.

My looks? What about them?

Oh ya! I am as skinny as a twig, my hair is a frizzy mess, and I have big, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Who-who's there?" I asked. That's when I saw them.

One of then was a short pixie, with short, black, spiky hair, pale skin, and stunning light green eyes.

The second was a tall super model, with golden curly locks, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and stunning legs.

They were also known as Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale.

Alice and Rosalie came and sat down beside me.

"Listen Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Okay…Bella. Listen, we need a favour. We have a band, The Martini Maidens, and we don't have a lead singer. We would be forever grateful is you, if you didn't mind, being our lead singer. But we would have to give you a make over." then she gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Okay, fine. But I have some conditions. We change the name of the band, and with the make over…you better make sure I don't recognize my geeky, ugly self." I said.

They squealed and hugged me.

"Meet us at the hair salon at the mall, at 7:30 a.m. on Saturday!" Rosalie said.

And that's when it all started.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys!!! Tell me if I should update!!!! And tell me what what you think the girl's band should be called, cuz I have no idea!! **

**Love, **

**Rina!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Glares and Lies

**A/N: hey guys!!!! I'm so glad you guys like this story!! So…ya…btw in this story Bella only lives with her mom, not Phil or her dad. So, ya. Here's the next chapter!!**

Battle of the Bands, Chapter 3, BPOV

I walked down the halls of my new high school, trying to figure out what just happen.

I was just singing to myself, for pure enjoyment. That's until they showed themselves, then they ask me to sing in there band. And I don't know them! Plus the most unbelievable thing is that they are going to compete in the Battle of the Bands!

The rules are simple:

1. You can only sing songs that you didn't write. So there's no lying and saying that people stole your lyrics.

2. No more then seven people in a group.

3. The songs must be appropriate.

4. You can not set people up to fail, because you will be disqualified.

5. Have fun.

Pretty simple right? Wrong! There is at least 5 other teams competing, who all want to see you fail. And to them, the rules mean nothing. So other then that, nothing to fear.

I check my schedule. I had physics then biology. Fantastic. Not.

I walked into the physics classroom, and saw that the only seat left was next to a tall, russet skinned, jock. He was built well, had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and black eyes.

I sat down and pulled my messenger bag off my shoulder. I pulled out my notebook and pencils and looked down at my hands.

"Hey your Isabella Swann, right?"

I looked up at the jock. He had a kind smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Just Bella." I replied.

"Hmm. Bella means beautiful. I don't see it." then he laughed, he gave his friend a high-five.

I gave a 'hmm…' sound, and took out my text book.

The teacher entered the room, and began class.

"In physics, buoyancy is the upward force that keeps things afloat. The net upward buoyancy force is equal to the magnitude of the weight of fluid displaced by the body. This force enables the object to float or at least seem lighter. Now, with the person who is sitting beside you, give me an example of that. You may begin."

The boy beside me lowered his head and whispered. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Yes, I did. It's quit simple. See, although Archimedes' principle gives the force on a buoyant object, it is generally not recognized that this does not determine the related acceleration of the object in the usual way over Newton's first law. This is because not only has the mass of the object to be accelerated but also the mass of the displaced fluid, gas." I explained.

He gave me a funny look, and I laughed. He smiled, then sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll make it simpler. The upward force that a fluid exerts on an object that is less dense than itself. Buoyancy allows a boat to float on water and provides lift for balloons."

He shook his head still not getting it. "Just let me do the work."

"Okay…I'm Jacob by the way…" he said scratching the back of his neck.

******

I walked out of the physics class, with a light chuckle. Then I hurried off to the biology class room.

"Ah! Ms. Swann! May you please sit with Mr. Cullen." It wasn't a question.

I looked to the only empty seat, and gasped. The boy that was sitting at the table had beautiful emerald green eyes, a chiselled jaw, pail skin, and fascinating bronze hair. He looked up at me, and I blushed. I had been caught ogling.

I looked at my shoes as I walked to my seat.

I could feel someone looking at me. i turned my head to see the boy sitting next to me. he was staring-well glaring- at me. I let my hair fall out from behind my ears, to make a curtain between me and this mysterious, glaring, boy sitting beside me.

All through class i could only feel his glares.

Finally, after a much anticipated wait, the bell rang. And the boy beside me vanished in a flash.

i wonder what i did to offend him.

********

"Bella!" I turned around, and saw Alice running towards me.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well I had this idea. How about, Rosalie and I, pick you up at your house instead of you meeting us at the mall. Then we can have a band practice." I nodded, she hugged me, and sprinted off to a tall blond guy that looked somewhat like Rosalie.

********

I sat in my bed, with tears running down my face.

My mom was gone again. She was on a "date" with the principal of forks high school, Mr. Dwyer.

He was the worst, and most un-respectful boyfriend a woman could have.

They always went on "dates" but I knew that was just trying to cover up the fact that she was sleeping with him. And to make it even worse is that we were supposed to have a girls night.

Once a month we have a girls night. We talk, watch movies, eat junk food, eat junk food while talking and watching a movie. But since Mr. Dwyer came into the picture my mom never had time for me.

When I get up in the morning, she's gone.

When I get home from school, the house is empty.

When I am doing my homework, I get a text saying she won't be home that night.

It's funny how I feel so much, and can't say a word.

I wiped my tears away and got my guitar. I strummed a few chords then started to play.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

__

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Im so tired but I cant sleep  
Standin on the edge of something much too deep  
Its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we cant be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Im so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesnt let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

I sighed and put my guitar down, and cried. The last time I had a conversation with my mom was 5 years ago, before she started to date Phil.

We had mad a pact not to date, after what happened with my father. They she met Mr. Dwyer in the supermarket. Then a month later she surprises me by telling me is going out with that scum-bag

She had lied. And in the worst way.

As I lay there, I thought of all the reasons I hate my mother. Then I felt a body press against mine.

* * *

**Bom Chicka wah wah!! lol, sorry it took so long. i thought i had posted this chapter already...but! whatever!! and also please correct me if i was wrong about the mathematical stuff. i haven't learn't it yet! **

**alright!!! so because reviews are somethign i like to do, i want to encourage you to do it too! so i'm going to give you a word, or a question (in every A/N at the end of a chapter) and you have to answer. if i give you a word you will have to make up a sentence with that word in it!!!**

**alrighty! the word is: Think. let's see what sentences i get!! and i will post the ones i like most in the next A/N (if you don't want me to, include that in your review!!)**

** till next time,**

**Rina!! XOXOxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	4. The past

BPOV, Battle of the Bands

_Previously_

_I sighed and put my guitar down, and cried. The last time I had a conversation with my mom was 5 years ago, before she started to date __**him**__._

_We had mad a pact not to date, after what happened with my father. They she met Mr. Dwyer in the supermarket. Then a month later she surprises me by telling me is going out with that scum-bag._

_She had lied. And in the worst way._

_As I lay there, I thought of all the reasons I hate my mother. Then I felt a body press against mine._

Chapter 4

I drew in a breath and let it out as a scream, and person jumped off of me. I opened my eyes and looked up only to find Alice. I blinked, slightly confused. All the doors are locked. How did she get in.

"All your doors are locked, but not all your windows are." she said, as though it was obvious.

Wait. What? Did I say that out loud? Oops…

I blushed and looked at my hands.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper, blinking my eyes to hold back the tears.

She looked at me with nothing but sympathy. "I know how it feels. Having someone you love, and trust betray you. It has happened to me. Many times. All by the same person…it feels awful." she said trailing off into a whisper by the end. She looked down at her feet.

Silence. I hate the silence. It brings back to many memorise.

"You play _really _well, you know. I don't see why you only play to yourself."

I laughed. "Alice if I remember correctly the last two times I played to my self, someone was listening." I raised and eyebrow and she giggled.

Suddenly her face turned serious. She looked at me, up and down. I was slightly scared. Why was she so into my clothes. She made a slight tutting sound with her tongue.

"No, no. that just won't do…" she said then turned to my closet.

She picked up my only suitcase and started pack _all_ of my clothes away. She took put her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Yes. Rose? Okay, I need you to do something for me…" I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

Then I saw my phone flash. I picked it up, only to see it was a text from my mom. I went to the bathroom to be by myself for a minute.

I flipped my phone open and read the text.

_Out of town 4 a couple days. _

_Mom_

No 'I love you'', no 'I'll miss you', there wasn't even an 'I'll see you soon'!

I threw my phone on the ground, and curled up in a ball on the floor.

Did she even care? Did even acknowledge that I was her daughter? Did she care how much she was hurting me? No! and I couldn't tell her.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the couch in my sitting room, watching 'What not to wear'. I could hear Phil in the kitchen waiting for my mom. _

_I felt someone sit next to me. We sat there watching T.V. awkwardly. Then I felt a hand on my knee. _

_Through out the show Phil's hand kept moving up my leg. His hand was now on my waste. I turned to him and saw four beer bottles on the table, and one in his hand. _

_He started moving closer, closer, until he was hovering above me. He slowly started kissing my neck, his breath reeking from the alcohol. He kissed my chin, my jaw, he nibbled on my ear lobs, and he kept one hand on my thigh and the other on my waist. _

_That's when it happened. My first kiss was with my mother's boyfriend. And it was forced. _

_He put me on his lap so that I was facing him. I struggled against him, trying to get loose but he was just to strong. _

_He pulled away, taking a breath, and I did the only thing I could to get away. I spat in his face._

_He growled and threw me to the floor. He roared in rage. "You ungrateful, un-respectful, spoiled brat! How dare you!" he screamed. _

_He kicked my stomach and knocked me breathless. He pulled my hair and stepped on my leg, breaking it in the process. He spat in my face and punched so many times my body went numb. Soon everything went black._

_When I woke up I saw my mothers worried face. "Oh, Honey. Phil was so worried about you! We're so glad your okay. Phil told me you slipped on the ice on the front porch when you got to the house! It a good thing he found you!" she touched my cheek, somewhat lovingly. "I'll go tell him your awake." and then she stalked off._

_End Flashback_

I didn't get a chance to say anything because once _**he**_ told me how worried he was they had to leave. Then they didn't visit again. And he didn't stop. He kept abusing me, and/or sexually harassing me.

I hear the bathroom door open, and then a gasp. Alice had found me with tears streaming down my face, curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. She spotted my phone and picked it up, reading the text. She frowned and hugged me tightly.

She pulled me up and lead me to her car out side of the house. She put me in the passenger side, and held out her hand. I looked up at her, then I gave her my key.

She returned minutes later with my suitcase and my key in hand. She put my clothes in the truck and gave me back my key.

She started up the car and drove down the roads of forks, taking me away from all the bad memorise.

**WOW!! Did not see that one coming!! Did you? Wow. ****J lol, anyways!**

**Love it? Hate it? Favourite part? **

**Okay you word is: Pure.**

**Until next time!!**

**Rina xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Evil Twin

**Battle of the Bands, Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Alice pulled me through the front door of a big white house that was in the middle of nowhere. There was a sweet melody in the air, but as soon as the front door closed the song cut off.

Rosalie was waiting in the living room of this big house, I assumed it was Alice's house.

Rosalie was in a Mary Green Pink Polka Dots Cami and Brief set. Her blond curls cascading down her back. She pulled me up and put me into a pair of red pyjama pants with vampire bats on them, and she but my hair in a messy bun.

I sat back down on the couch and saw that Alice was in a pair of pyjamas. They had teal shorts with cookies on them, and the top was white with three cookies on them. One cookie had glasses and the shirt read: I'm a smart cookie.

I giggled, and felt my eye lids become heavy. I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up, and I fell asleep in the strong arms protecting me.

The Next Day

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. The bed was soft and comfortable, unlike my own. I was wearing different clothes, that were not my pyjamas. I looked around to see Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale asleep on the floor. I looked around the room, then got out of bed.

I walked down the huge, yet unfamiliar, staircase. Then it hit me. A smell so divine, I thought my nose would jump off my face just to get more. I walked into the kitchen to see a woman, that reminded me a lot of snow white, cooking in the kitchen. She had long bronze hair, brown eyes (just like Alice's), skin as white as snow, and lips as red as rose. If she was Snow white I had to describe her properly.

She laughed then asked "Are you hungry yet?"

"You know it mom!" said a high pitched voice from beside me. I turned my head to see Alice.

Soon Alice, Rose, and I were sitting around the table eating scrambled eggs and bacon. "Who Missed me!" Boomed a voice from the hall. Soon we were joined by a tall, male version of Rosalie, who sat beside Alice, holding her hand, and kissed her cheek sweetly. And a big, muscular big with curly brown hair.

As soon as the great bear of a bog walked in the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. "Who-who is this?" he asked pointing to me. I sighed and looked down.

"Emmett, honey, this is Bella Swann. The girl you too up to our room last night." Rosalie said simply kissing him on the cheek.

"No. No, it's not. The girl I carried last night had bushy hair, and a couple pimples, and her eye brows were bushier. But this _woman_ is nothing like that! She has-" he was cut off by Alice elbowing him in the ribs.

I started to process what Emmett had just said. Then it hit me. "Alice? Rosalie? What did you do?" I asked. "Nothing…major…"Alice said. Then both of the girls took my hands and pulled me up the stairs. They pushed me into the bathroom where a pile of clothes were lying for me.

Five minutes late I was dresses in a Black, long sleeved, rock and roll print top. Peach Tint Bleach Baxter skinny jeans. Tory Burch Reva patent leather flats. Bottega Veneta Silver chandelier earrings, Cameo Pearl belt, and a jewelled bracelet **(A/N: KK!! So I now have a Polyvore site so you can see this out fit on my profile. My username is 'Gotta-love-the-klutz' just like it is of F.F.)**

I hadn't actually looked in the mirror but when I did I knew this was a dream. Like Emmett said, I didn't look anything like I did last night! I have wavy hair, that went half way down my back. My eyebrows were a lot less bushy and I was…I was just…wow.

I walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on my face. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the floor, supported by the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was my lab partner.

"Finally! Some of us want to take a shower, now-" he stopped when he saw me. Then he glared. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swann, I'm your lab partner." I said looking down at my shoes. He walked past me, bumping into me as he walking into the bathroom.

**A couple hours later**

I was finally free! Alice had just finished working on my make-up. I had a blend of sliver and pink eyes shadow on. A Strawberry red lipstick, on my lips, and a black gel eyeliner on. I looked hot!

Me and the girls were sitting in Alice's basement talking about the band. We were discussing names. "Hale yes?" Alice suggested.

"No that would only work if it was only Jasper and I in a band."

"How about Bloody Roses?" I asked. They considered this for a second. Alice nodded vigorously and Rose hugged me. Soon we got down to work.

I would sing. Alice would play drums. And Rosalie would play the guitar. We had songs picked out for every round, and then we started practicing. But what I didn't know is that, on this fine Saturday afternoon, we were not alone in the basement.

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated,  
But just look what I created,  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do... yeah,_

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

And when you're home all alone at night,  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I,  
There's no you and I, and I know  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Realize that we won't make up,  
It didn't go the way you planned.  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

Written on the back of my hand!  
An "I Heart ?", yeah.  
Written on the back of my hand...

As soon as we finished we heard applause. Out from the shadows came the blond boy who was with Alice earlier, Emmett, and my lab partner.

"Well. I do admit. I was wrong. You guys do have _some_ talent." Said the velvety voice that I knew only to be cold. He had ignored me completely, and just said it to Rosalie and Alice. He said it n a cold, and sarcastic voice. And Rosalie was holding Alice back from attacking him.

"Edward!" Alice sneered. "You would be _so dead_ if you weren't all the way over there!" he gave a hallow laugh.

"Alice, I said you had _some _talent, not that you were anyone competition. Because your not." he said, pushing her forehead back.

I looked at them. Edward was tall, had bronze hair, and green eyes. Alice was short, spiky black hair, and dark brown eyes. Yet, you could tell they were twins.

They just glared at each other, not moving an inch. And that's when I knew something was wrong.

Edward Cullen was not all that he seemed. He was the evil twin.


	6. Raped

**Okay!!! So for this chapter you might want to listen to 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchic[k]!! it's an awesome song, and it goes really well with this chapter, sooo yup! Be prepared for a shock! Enjoy!**

Battle of the Bands, Chapter 6

BPOV

If I have learnt anything it's that once your friends with the Cullens you stay friends with the Cullens. The been three days since the incident in the Cullen basement, and I have learnt no to piss Edward off. He punch some kid just for looking at his car, and when you pass his room all you hear are moans.

Alice's room is beside Edward's and trust me, that's what I wake up to when I'm there, not pleasant.

The girls and I have practiced and, if I do say so myself, we have gotten really good! And not only that I have become really good friends with Emmett and Jasper, yes I finally figured out what his name was. It was getting annoying calling him 'the blond dude' or 'Rosalie's twin'.

Unfortunately I had to go back to sleeping in my own house. I have told every one of the Cullens/Hales, every one but Edward.

------

I stepped out of Emmett's jeep, and stepped out onto the grounds of Forks High, my own personal hell. 

_Flashback_

_It was my first day back to school after Alice and Rose gave me that makeover, and I love it! I was actually pretty for once…kinda'._

_I was walking down the halls of Forks High, then I was on the ground. I looked up to see a strawberry blond laughing at me, with her clones. The blond had her arms around Edward's waist. Now usually I'm not one to stereotype but she must really be a dumb blond. Edward? Really?_

_"See? I told you! She's trying to be like us. Trying to fit in. Well guess what, Isabella? You will never fit in! Ever! So go back to your little loner group, and practice your pathetic songs for the Battle, but either way you won't win. You will lose, miserably." she kicked my stomach, then she and Edward started to eat each others faces off. _

_End Flashback_

'**Isabella Swann, please report to the principals office.' **

I sighed then walked down the path to Mr. Dwyer's Office.

I walked through the open door, then shut it behind me. There was Phil. My mothers boyfriend. The principal. What ever you wanted to call him.

He looked at me up and down. I was wearing a flowing black skirt, a long-sleeved white top, a red tie and red converse.

Phil, stared at my chest for a long time until I crossed my arm over time before I crossed my arms. "Isabella, please sit." I sat. He sat in front of me on the desk, his legs crossed.

"Where were you last night? Your mother went to your room to see you and you weren't there. I was supposed to _baby-sit_." he said in a husky voice.

"I was at a friends house, sir." I whispered, and he cackled. He got down off the desk and sat on me. I couldn't move. He was simply to heavy.

"Well then, I will simply have to make up for it." he said, the crushed his lips to mine.

The kiss was needy, and it creped me out. His left had started to move up my thigh, as his left started to feel me up. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, then moaned. He started to move his…lower area around, rubbing it on mine.

I was scared. I knew he got pleaser from sexually assaulting me, but I didn't know he wound rape me!

I kicked and squirmed, and flailed my arms around, hitting him as hard as I could. But he didn't seem to notice. He kept on going as if it was perfectly normal.

Finally he got off of me, went to the door, and turned the lock. He shut the blinds, and took off my clothes. I turned my head not wanting to watch.

He took off his clothes, and started to touch me. I felt him mouth on places I didn't want them to be. And then he took my innocence.

-----

I Drove down the streets of Forks, trying to get away. I felt dirty, used. I drove, where? I don't know. I stopped in the middle of a street. There were no cars, no lights, no noise except for the rain hitting my car. I slowly opened the door, and stepped out into the rain, not bothering to put my coat on.

I stood in the rain. Alone. Crying. Letting the rain clean me of the dirty feeling I had now obtained. I closed my eyes, and lifted my head as if I was going to look at the sky. I sped my arms out. I started to see double and I collapsed.

I sat on my heels clutching my body, weeping. Then a light appeared in front of me, and a man walked out. I started shaking uncontrollably.

I felt arms pick me up, and a velvety voice whisper words of comfort. I looked up to see an angle, walking back a silver Volvo.

----

I woke up to the sound of rain. I sighed and turned over. The a wonderful scent hit me. It smelled somewhat like peppermint. Then I remember what happened, and I shot up in bed, and brought my knees into my chest. I convulsed and sobs raked my body.

I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back. I looked up to see Esme, smiling sadly at me. "Bella, dear, will you tell me what happened?" I nodded. I shifted so I was still in bed, but I was leaning against the wall. I looked down to see I was in pyjamas. "I thought you would be more comfortable in those, rather then wet jeans." She looked at me. I saw a motherly worry. I had seen it once before. A couple years ago, but it was my mother.

"Yesterday morning-" my voice was thick with sleep. Esme cut me off. "You have been asleep for three days honey. You got extremely ill, standing out in the rain for four hours straight." she said lovingly. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, when I got to school three days ago I was called to the office. The principal, Mr. Dwyer, is dating my mum. I have told you want happen, a couple years, ago and how I ended up in the hospital. Well, he said that he was supposed to have babysat me on Sunday night, and that I wasn't there. I told him that I was at a friends house, this house, and he-he said he wou-would have to m-make up-p for it-t. a-and, he started t-to ki-kis-kiss me. Then he-he lo-locked the d-d-doors, and shut the-the bl-blinds, then-then-then he raped me!" I broke into hysterics. I put my head on her shoulder and cryed my eyes out for at least and hour. After I was done I looked up to see all the Cullens staring at me. The girl had tears in there eyes, but the guy looked about ready to kill, well all of them excerpt Edward. He looked uncomfortable.

----

The next couple of days they did everything they could to try to make me forget what happened.

Jasper thought me how to ride a skate-board, I turned out to be really good.

Emmett thought me how to use one of those Disc jockey stands, I wasn't so good at that.

Rosalie gave me lessons on how to do my hair and make-up, I wasn't the best at that but I was okay.

Alice took me shopping…everyday, I hated it.

Esme taught me how to cook, I loved it! Plus I was extremely good at that.

Carlisle… well there was nothing really for him to do, he was at work.

----

I sat in the Cullen's backyard and one of the rare sunny days reading _Weathering Heights_. I realized that there is no point in moping, I had friends and Carlisle and Esme were like the parents that I didn't have, hell the Cullens/Hales were my family. And most girls my age did lose their v-card. So I decided to get back to normal, but that didn't mean that I didn't start shaking when ever I saw _**him. **_

I heard someone approach me, and I looked up to see Edward. I gave him a shy smile. And he gave me an awkward one back. Then he sat down next to me, but I just kept reading.

"So…" he said. I chuckled.

"So…" I replied. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look Bella, are you okay? Like generally okay?" he asked, his voice sounded strained.

I sighed and nodded. "Ya, but just really want to get back to reading. I'm just getting to the good part." I said. And he nodded, but didn't get up.

After a while I started to get curious why he was still there. I looked up at him, and he gave me a stiff smile, then I frowned. I had to ask something .

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes closed. I never noticed but he really is beautiful.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You didn't leave much choice did you, sunshine." he said sarcastically. I blushed and looked down.

"What do you see in Tanya?" I asked.

"Honestly?" I nodded, and he snorted. "Nothing. I see nothing special in her. She's a fake, a plastic. Barbie." he said

I scrunched my face in confusion, "then why do you go out with her?"

"Well, she doesn't give me much choice. She got me arrested once for drugs, because I didn't go to the Christmas dance with her."

"Okay then-" he put his hand over my mouth.

"You have asked enough, now it's my turn." I nodded.

He thought for a moment, then asked "Why did you let Alice and Rosalie give you a make-over?"

I sighed. "Well, they didn't give me much choice." I sighed, echoing his words from moments before.

"Oh course you had a choice! If you didn't want a make-over you did have to get one!" he yelled in frustration. I shrunk back in the couch. **(A/N: it's one of those outdoor couches, I love those, I thought it would be cool it they had one!)**

He sighed in frustration, and ran a hand through his hair. "Edward?"

"What." he snapped.

"They did this to me in my sleep." I giggled. He looked at me, completely shocked. Then he started laughing.

It went on until it started to get dark.

I found out that we had a lot in common. We like the same movies, types of music, songs, favourite actors, favourite subjects. Almost everything you could imagine.

At this point we were facing each other on the couch.

"Edward, do you realize that this is the first time you've been nice to me?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, I do." he sighed.

"Why are you always so mean?" I asked. His head shot up, his eyes were wide. Then he got angry.

"Listen, I don't have to share everything, you know. And if I wanted you to know, you would. So don't bug yourself over it, and let it go." he sneer.

He stood suddenly and left. And I sat there, and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

What was up with him? We were having a nice time, and then he just snapped. I sighed and wiped the tears away.

-------

About the things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward wasn't as bad as he seems.

Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how hurtful that part may be- that he wanted to hide.

And third, I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**omg!!!! okay, now i know that she got over the rape quickly, but i can't spend time making her all depressed, and i needed to get them talking! OKay? good!**

**now! please, please, please, please review! more songs in the next chapter!!!**

**Sneek peek**

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you always act like this?" he asked, his face getting closer. i gulped, "Well, what do you want to do with me?" i asked, my breath picking up. "this..." he whispered, he brought his face closer and....

**Mwahahah!! you hate me! but i love you!!! so review and you will find out what happens!!!**


	7. Past

A/N: Hey!!! Sorry it's taken a long time for this update!!! I have really big plans for this chapter so it's took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter!!! So, anyways! Review please!!!

Battle of the Bands, Chapter 7

EPOV

**I could tell Bella the truth, it would just make her hate me, and shun Alice. I really don't mean to come off as an ass, but being mean hides the pain inside. Corny right?**

**Let me clear some things up for you. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm seventeen, and I live in Forks, Washington. I have to biological siblings, and two adopted. But you know that already. **

**One day, when I was four, my twin sister, Alice, came down for breakfast one morning and said something good was going to happen. When Esme asked how she knew that, she simply shrugged her shoulders and said she had a "feeling". That night, Carlisle came home and told us he got a promotion. **

**When I was six, Alice had another "feeling" she said something bad was going to happen. Later that day a tornado hit California. **

**When we were eight Alice told me she saw two 'friends' coming to live with us. Later that year our parents adopted the Hale twins.**

**My twelfth birthday came a long and I woke up to screaming and yelling. I ran down the stairs to see Carlisle pulling a crying and screaming Alice out the door, and Esme crying, crumpled on the floor yelling at him to let Alice go. He didn't listen. He came back without Alice, and told us she was in an Asylum. He told us that she had told him, because he was a doctor, that there was something wrong with her head. That she could see things before they happened. That she could see the future. So he took her to an Asylum. **

**That's when I started acting out. Flooding bathrooms, ripping the sinks out of the school washrooms. Some said I was the devil's child, others said that I was simply misunderstood. But they didn't understand. I blamed myself for not fighting for her, and I blame him for taking her away. And I blame Alice for not trying to leave that god damned place. But I still had one question. What about the father-daughter bond? They were close. Very close. Yet he still gave his "little girl" away. He told her he loved her, he said that she would always be his little girl, that she would always be loved. But when I watched that scene on my twelfth birthday, he called her a bitch. He called he a witch. He called her the devil's child. That she would never be loved. That she was a mistake. That she was no daughter of his. **

**Not one of us completely forgave him, I didn't forgive him at all. **

**The night Alice came back she told me that they hadn't gone away, and that she had seen what went on. I told not to spy and I kicked her out of my room. I still hadn't told a soul. And I don't plan on telling. **

**But now I was known as the evil twin. I had one of the most messed up pasts, ever. My twin in psychic. And I'm in love with a girl who thinks I hate her. Welcome to my life.**

**A/N: Sorry. I know this really doesn't have anything to do with a battle of the bands but it will! I just wanted to make this a bit more complicated then just a battle of the bands, sorry if this is really confusing shit! Update and tell me what you think! (I know it's short) Review! I will give you a cyber hug!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo, Rina**


	8. Pain

**A/N: Yo!!! If you guys check out my profile you will see a link (you will have to copy and paste it in the address bar) to my ployvore profile. There you can see there out fits and stuff from this story. I update it regularly so be sure to check it out! Now! Also, originally they were in junior year, but now they are in senior. On with the story!!!**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Please!" Alice whined.

"NO!" I yelled. She wanted to cut off all my hair into a shorted style.

She gave me the puppy-dog eyes and I crashed. "Fine!" I sighed, throwing my hands in the air.

------

"There! Your finished!" the hair dresser, Zafrina, said. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair was cut really short. The bangs were swept to the side **(A/N: check it out on my ployvore profile!!! But her hair isn't blond like in the picture)**.I thanked Zafrina, then walked out with Alice. But not before paying.

We walked into the Cullen house hold, with linked arms, laughing. We stopped immediately.

"NO CARLISLE! I WILL NOT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WILL BE GOING TO THE UNIVERCITY OF OTTAWA! AND FOR MUSIC! NOT FOR LAW, OR MEDICIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LAWYER OR DOCTOR! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYTHUNG LIKE YOU! IN FACT, I AM EMBARESSED TO HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE EVEN MY FATHER!" Edward screamed. We, meaning me, stared at Edward shocked.

"Oh! And you think I like being related to Forks' own rebel, and a daughter that is a freak of nature! Not to mention an older son that in sex-obsessed with his adopted sister?! You think I like that my wife has not fully forgiven me for all those years ago!?! For once Edward! For one, god damned time do something useful! Do this one thing for me!" Carlisle yelled back.

I saw Edward blinking back tears, and Alice had tears running slowly. But Carlisle wasn't done.

"Do you think my life is peachy?! Taking in some random girl, just because she was raped, and is one of the only people who isn't afraid of Alice because of her unfortunate ability?" he sneered.

Edward had his hands in fists, his knuckles white.

"Oh! So you haven't told Isabella yet?" he laughed humourlessly.

Edward raised a pointed finger at his father. "You are not my father! You never will be! You have treated my like a disease ever since you took Alice! Because you think I will be 'a monster' like her! That I was the devil, always disobeying you! You have the balls to call your daughter a freak of nature! I mean I do it, but I'm teasing! And Bella is just some random girl who got raped! She hasn't had a mother since she was twelve! She is broken! Hurt! Emmett and Rosalie are in love! And that's what it's called! Making Love! And don't you think for a minute that I haven't herd you hit mom! That's all I could hear while Alice was away! Smacks, and screams. Screams of pain, and then screams of anger! Please! You are the worst father someone could ever ask for!" he finished, panting.

Carlisle smacked him. Edward put a hand to his cheek, and then pulled it back to look at it. His had was covered in blood. Edward ran to his room, and Alice ran to hers. But I followed Edward.

-----

"Bella, you really don't have to do that." Edward whined like a five-year-old. I sighed.

"There, all done." I said. I stood up from his bathroom floor. He stood up then hugged me. I stood there shocked, then I hugged him back.

"What was that for?" I asked once he pulled away.

"I was thinking you. You didn't need to do that you know."

I sighed. "Yes I did. Edward, I heard. Everything. Most of it I didn't understand, but you stood up for Alice, Emmett and I. Edward, that was the nicest thing I have ever done for me." I whispered the last part.

He gave me a crooked smile, then pulled me out of the bathroom, and sat me on his bed. Then he tickled my sides.

"Edward! Stop I-it!" I giggled. He stopped then sighed.

"you know Edward, your not as scary as you think you are." I stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I nodded. Then he tickled me again,

Once he pulled away, I crouched as if I was going pounce. And guess what. I did! I landed on him.

We burst out laughing.

Once we combed down he pulled me up.

"Do you always act like this?" he chuckled.

"Yup!" I whispered. His face was close to mine.

"What am I going to do with you Isabella?" he asked.

"W-well, what d-do you want to do with me?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"This." he said, and his lips crashed onto mine.

He ran his fingers through my hair, moving his lips in sync with mine. His tongue begged for an entrance, and I happily opened my mouth. We stood there for about four minutes making out. Then he pulled away, some unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Bella, I think you better go. Your…mom will be worried?" the last part sounded like a question.

I knew it. I knew it all a long. He hated me. He did that just to make me feel bad! He never cared. All those rumours about him being evil were true!

"Look Edward, you didn't have to kiss me if you didn't want to." I sneered. I sounded a lot like Carlisle when I said that.

"No! Listen, Bella you-"

"NO! you listen. Don't bother alright?" I yelled.

I got to his door and opened it, but just before I walked out is said "Sorry to out you through something that awful. I mean I'm used goods right? Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be gone from your life. Just say the words and I'm gone." I said. Then I slipped out of the house and into the cold night.

**A/N: I know!! It's short! I'm sorry!!! But please Review!! This is the second chapter today!!**


	9. Round One

**A/N: hey! So I'm pretty sure I gave everyone the reviewed a cyber hug! If not, Cyber hugs!!!!! So please, please, please polyvore profile my name on polyvore!!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood they shocked. Bella just walked away, after we just made out! I really like her, I love her, I would do anything for her! But I don't want to drag her into my messed-up life! I guess I just have to get over her! To bad it's easier said then done.

Right now I was in my basement practicing with Emmett and Jasper. The first round of the Battle was in a week. We needed two songs for the first round. We were going to sing 'Shut up' by Simple Plan and "Underclass hero' by Sum 41.

All three of us decided on the name Haywire. But Emmett suggested a whole list of things.

Fruitcake

Maximum Sweetness

Shmuck

The Great Pumpkins

Pocket Cheese

Good Cookies

Holy Smokes

Brainfart

Hard Boiled Egg

And

10. Chicken

Don't ask. This is Emmett we're talking about.

"Edward!" Alice screamed, running into the basement.

I gave her an annoyed look. "What?!" I asked.

"What did you do to Bella?" she yelled. She looked like she was about to brake into tears.

"Nothing important." I said, going back to evil Edward.

"Really?! Because she just called me, she was in tears! When I asked her what was wrong she just said 'Edward'! I can't believe you! The only friend I have besides Rosalie and you have to hurt her! You can't let anyone else be happy can you!? When ever I am close to making a friend you say…something to make them think I'm a freak! You do that to me! Your own twin! And other then that all you do it set me up to fail! I hate you! I hate you with every fiber of my being!" she ran out of the room crying.

-----

_One week later_

_First round of the Battle of the Bands!!_

**APOV**

I sat in the living room waiting for everyone. I had picked out all of there clothes, of course. I couldn't have them looking awful!

I was wearing a jean skirt with leggings, a yellow One Vintage Iva top (whatever that is! I found it in Esme's old things.), leather ankle boots with a buckle, a black studded head band and bracelet, silver studded earrings. I had a mix of yellow and black eye shadow on in a smoky eye design, dark red lipstick, yellow nail polish, and Dolce and Gabbana rose the one eau de parfum spray on. I looked lovely, like always!

Soon Emmett and Rosalie came down and sat in the love seat. Rosalie was in skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, with a black knit-studded beret, red feather earrings, red and black plaid converse, a chunky red bracelet, a red belt with a skull charm on the end. She had dark red lip-gloss on, with a mix of white and black eye shadow on, as well as some perfume (that I didn't know the name of, again it was Esme's), and black nail polish. He hair was also pin straight.

Emmett wore blue skinny's, with a white shirt, a black vest and tie, black and blue checked converse, a pinstripe paisley tie fedora, and some bracelet he insisted on wearing.

Jasper soon came down looking as handsome as ever. His hair was in a little foe-halk, he wore a black and white plaid button-up (the sleeve's were rolled up to his elbows), loose jeans, black cowboy boots, and a necklace that had a little swirly charm.

I smiled at him. He sat down next to me on the floor. Soon I crawled in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me.

Next Edward came down. He was wearing a black top with a blue, and black argyle tie. As well as navy blue high-tops, black skinny jeans, and shades on. His hair was spiked much to my dismay), he was wearing his silver watch, and his guitar was slung over this shoulder.

He sat down in one of our lazy-boy chairs.

The only person left was Bella.

We waited. And waited. And waited.

Soon me and Rose got worried and walked up to the guest room. Bella had slept over for the night a insisted she stayed in a guest room.

We found her on the bed, hyperventilating.

We sat down on either side of her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

She shock her head. "Guys, I'm scared. All those people. Everyone will be looking at me at one point, during the night." she said, shacking.

I could understand. We really hadn't practiced that much, and she had told us she has stage-fright.

We talked, and soothed her, and finally we got her down stairs.

Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, a white top with a build-in vest-like thing, pink high-top, a pink tie, and a pink belt. Baby pink, white, and black bracelets with the same studded design, and Giles & Brother stud-embellished hoop earrings. Her make up was simple. Pink eye shadow, mascara, pink lipstick, and a H&M nail polish. It was called Midnight passion.

We walked into the room and Edward stood immediately. We all turned to look at him. He blushed slightly, then sat back down **(A/N: lol!!! That's in the Harry Potter movie!! I laughed so hard!! Lol, sorry! Also! You can see all their outfits on my polyvore profile!!! GO. CHECK. IT. OUT! Okay…I'm done now)**.

------

**BPOV**

We all walked into the gym, and I gasped. There were lights. There was smoke. And, oh my god, there was Tanya and the plastics in bikinis. How stupid!

They dragged Edward away. I felt, somewhat, bad for him.

"Hey Bella." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned slowly to see Jacob Black. "You look good. Did you do something to your hair."

"I cut it, Jacob. It's pretty obvious." I sighed, crossing my arms. All Jacob as been doing since I went through the make-over was flirting with me. It's getting really annoying.

"Oh, right. I knew that." he said, scratching his head. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you here to support? I mean, really, you sing? Please! Girls can't sing!" He rambled on.

"Actually, Black, I'm here with my band, Bloody Roses." I sneered.

His browed furrowed. "Ha! Okay, whatever!" then he walked off.

I stood there shocked. He had the never to say that girls can't sing! I'll show him! That little-

I felt a hand on my arm. "Hey. Don't listen to him. He can be a jerk." I turned to see three girl with russet skin, like the La push kids.

"Are you from La Push?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm Emily. This is Claire," she pointed to a girl in a green camisole, white jeans, and green converse. "And this is Kim." she said, pointing to pointing to the other girl in a bright blue shirt that said 'let's make magic Love muffins!". I giggled when I read that.

And Emily her self was wearing a gray shirt with some abstracted design, dark wash skinny jeans, and black high-tops with bronze studs.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella. Umm, oh! The pixie over there is Alice," I said pointing to alice, who was making out with jasper. "And that blond girl over there is Rosalie. They are my band mates." I said pointing to Rose, who was sucking faces with Emmett.

"Jeez, what's up with your friends eating each others faces." Kim asked. I shrugged and they laughed.

I looked around. I hadn't noticed until not that the walls and windows were draped with black cloth. All the walls were black, and no light came from the windows.

"Okay, well I got to set up." I said to the La push girls. I smiled and waved. They waved back and I walked over to Alice.

I got really close to her ear and yelled "Stop eating Jaspers face!!"

She screamed and jumped like ten feet in the air.

She turned, and glared. "What is it Bella?" she said. If looks could kill….

"We have to set up." I said, and her face went back to normal.

"Oh, okay!" she said, perky once more. She kissed jasper on the cheek and we went to our stage.

I say 'our' stage because there was more then one stage. There were six stages in total. One for us, one for Haywire (Edward's band), Mike and the boy (when we heard the name we broke into uncontrollable laughter.), the Nomads (Tanya's band. It's a miracle that they could even spell Nomads.), She wolf, and the Werewolves.

We knew it was ours because it said 'Bloody Roses' on the base of the stage.

We helped Rosalie set up and started to practise. We had three house to set up, practise, and get all the special effects ready. If you think about it, that wasn't a lot of time.

-------

We, meaning me, the Cullen kids, and Esme, sat there watching the pathetic singers. Mike and the boys sand 'Move Along' by the All-American Rejects, and 'The boys are Back' by the Backstreet boys. They sang off key, and they couldn't play there instruments.

The Nomads sang 'Womanizer' by Brittany Spears, and 'Ice breaker' by Brittany Spears. They could sing. And all they basically did was grinding. At they end Tanya blew a kiss to Edward. He made a disgusted look, and shrunk in his seat. Everyone laughed, even Esme!

-----

The lights went out. And sounds turned on, it sounded like there was a wolf in the room. Then music started.

The little lights on the edge of the stage turned on and all you could see was Emily, Claire, and Kim dancing. They were really good! And they hadn't even started!

Then Emily grabbed the mic and started to sing.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_Smoke floated around in the air, and Kim_ took the mic. The two other girls danced in the back ground.

Next Claire grabbed in the mic. And the two other girl grabbed their instruments, and started to play.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it_

__

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student  
_

Kim took the mic next.

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

Everyone was on there feet dancing and clapping.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

__

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

The song ended and the bowed, then walked off stage.

They had got a huge applause, and the judges seemed impressed.

----

The intermission started and everyone got up.

I run into the biology room where all the bands met.

"Okay guys! Listen up!" we all looked to Ben. Ben was the announcer.

"After Kim, Claire, and Emily finish their last number, Haywire will go, the Werewolves, then the Bloody Roses will close off the singing part of the night. After all the bands are done performing the three judges will go off and decide which bands will go to next round. Okay?" everyone nodded. He nodded, then got off the chair was standing on, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

I walked over to Kim, Claire, and Emily.

"Oh my gosh! You guys were great! Wow! I mean-that dancing, and singing, and-just-just-wow." I said, stunned. Then Emmett ruined it.

"Ya! You guys were hot!" Emily Chuckled.

"Um…okay?" Claire asked. Kim didn't say anything. Edward chuckled, and we all went to get some water.

"You guys nervous?" Jacob asked from behind me.

"No." I said crossing my arms while facing him.

In truth that was a total lie, I was freaking inside.

"Hmph." was all he said.

"Jacob, you have to admit they rocked. They were phenomenal!" I said.

"They were okay, I guess. For girls." then he walked away.

What was his problem?!

--------

We were all seated in our seats once more, and they were on stage again.

They were all frozen in a pose. Emily has holding the mic with both hands, her eyes closed.

Claire looked like she was tuning her guitar. She had probably done it before the show.

And Kim was slightly behind Emily (opposite of Claire), she was singing back-up. Kim looked like she was pulling up her collar.

It was slightly creepy. Claire and Kim didn't blink, and Emily didn't move. They didn't even look like they were breathing.

Once the music started they started to move. Like they were never frozen in the first place.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can say, oh_

__

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

They were singing 'Walk away' by Kelly Clarkson. The song was a little less down beat, but it was still awesome!

_I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away_

Emily didn't move much, she just danced on the spot, the same with Kim. And Claire played her heart out.

_If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away_

They really wanted to get to the next round.

--------

Red, purple, and yellow lights turned on and Jacob, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, and Sam stepped on stage.

They were all wearing jeans and t-shirts.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

__

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)  
_

Sam was playing the drums, Paul was playing base guitar, Jacob was playing the guitar, Quil played the banjo (what they needed a banjo for, I didn't have a clue), Embry played the acoustic bass guitar, and Jared played the seven-string guitar. Boy they had a lot of guitars!

_So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe in._

__

Drop dead a bullet to my head.  
Your words are like a gun in hand,  
You can't change the state of the nation,  
We just need some motivation.

These eyes have seen no conviction.  
Just lies and more contradiction,  
So tell me what would you say?  
I'd say it's time  
too late

So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe in.

Ignorance and understanding,  
We're the first ones to jump in line.  
Out of step for what we believe in,  
But who's left to stop the bleeding?

How far will we take this?  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say?  
I'd say it's time  
too late

So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe.

This can't last forever.  
Time won't make things better.  
I feel so alone,  
Can't help myself,  
And no one knows,  
If this is worthless,  
Tell me [Echo x3]  
SO!

What have we done?  
with a war that can't be won!  
This can't be real!  
I don't know what to feel!

So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe!

_So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason,  
For this world to BELIEVE!_

They finished their songs. They weren't anything special.

---------

I turned to look at the boys but they were gone.

The room went dark. Green, blue, yellow, and white lights flashed everywhere. It was kind of scary.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepared to be Haywired!" _said a loud voice over the P.A. system.

The lights kept flashing as the music started, then three spot-lights found Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

__

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
to criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
you love to hate  
But not today.

So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
that you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.

So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Is gonna bring me down.  
Will never bring me down.

Don't tell me who I should be  
and don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

I looked around. I saw Alice ad Rosalie dancing, and clapping. I saw a bunch of cheerleaders screaming, and the plastics looked like there was loose connection from the part of their brain that makes them dance to the part that stops them from doing stuff that would make them look stupid…to late!

I stood up and danced with them, we laughed and sang along.

We turned back to the band and Edward had jumped of the stage! Playing his guitar and singing. I had to admit, I don't think we'll win anymore!

The next song started and it was just as good. They sand and danced, and we laughed and danced to the music.

_The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time._

__

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
instead of going under.

_instead of going under again.  
instead of going under.  
instead of going under again.  
instead of going under again._

-------

Rosalie played the guitar and I quickly joined in with the song. I sung with both hand and the mic, and my eyes closed.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me_

__

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_

Soon Alice joined in with the drums and I let loose! I didn't think about the crowd, I just sang my heart out.

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way_

__

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

_Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

I opened my eyes and danced on the spot. The crowd was clapping, and swaying. They seemed to really enjoy it

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

__

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

_They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again_

Soon the first song was over and we had to sing the second. The second song we were going to sing is 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence, it was much different then the first which was 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson. It was a shorter song, but there was a lot of repeating at the end.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

__

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_

Once I finished I looked out into the audience they looked shocked that I could sing like that.

-------

All the bands were on stage. The judges had just come back, and now we were about t find out who wasn't going to make it to the next round.

"After many _very_ entertaining song and some…disturbing ones, we now how will be watching next round." the first judge said.

He opened and envelope. Then smiled.

"Mike and the boys, thanks you, but your efforts were not strong enough." he said he tipped his head then slaked off.

I hugged the Cullen girls, then the La push girls.

------

That night we feast on pizza and coke zero. It was a long day and soon we all fell asleep in the Cullen's basement.

* * *

**A/N: wow!!! Longest. Chapter. I. have. Ever. Written!!!! Omg!!! I know a lot of it is songs but still! Song used in this chapter-**

**Never Again-Kelly Clarkson**

**Walk Away-Kelly Clarkson**

**Everybody's Fool-Evanescence**

**Shut up-Simple Plan**

**In too deep-Sum 41**

**Move Along-All-American Rejects**

**The boys are back-The Backstreet Boys**

**Ice Breaker-Brittany Spears**

**Womanizer-Brittany Spears**

**She wolf-Shakira**

**Still waiting-Sum 41**

**Welcome the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance**

**Thanks sooo much guys! And thanks you for the reviews!!!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXO-Rina**


	10. Father

_A/N: Hey guys!!! Thanks you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for the reviews. On with the story!_

_BPOV_

_**Things always happen for a reason. Sometimes you have to find out what that reason is. I still haven't found the reason why. Why I love Edward. **_

_**I know he has a girlfriend, Tanya. And friends, family. And I know that if I get to involved, one of us will end up hurt. I just wish I knew which one would hurt more. Him. Or me.**_

_**-----------**_

_**I came home from a weekend at the Cullen's. I expected to be alone, but I walked into yelling.**_

"_**Renee! She has told me! The neighbours have told me! I asked them to tell me if anything went wrong! She can't live like this!" yelled the familiar voice of my father.**_

_**My father, Charlie, was once the police chief here. We were also once a big happy family, but things change.**_

_**It changed when my dad walked in on my mom and Phil "in the act". He left. But he told me to tell him if anything went wrong. He asked the neighbours the same. **_

_**I told him about the rape, and the neighbours told him everything else. **_

"_**Charlie! She was a mistake! You know that! But I love her! I still spend…some time with her! Give me a chance! Phil has told me that she made some friends!" my mother pleaded. Some friends my ass.**_

"_**Don't mention that bastards name in front of me!" Charlie screamed. "I'm giving you till the end of the year! Expect me back! Because I will be here, expecting her with all her stuff, ready to come to Phoenix with me!" he warned, in an ice-cold tone.**_

_**I gasped, and they turned around to look at me.**_

"_**Bella, how much have you heard?" My father asked. I shock me head, and he tried to hug me. **_

_**I pushed his arms away and ran up to my room.**_

_**I slammed the door, then sat on the window bench. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and my vision was blurred.**_

_**I couldn't fight. When my dad said something was going to happen, it always happen.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Renee, I'm serious! I don't want Bella to grow up in this house if you are going to do that!" Charlie said, sternly. **_

_**She snorted. "You won't leave! You don't have the guts. You don't want it going around that "the police chiefs wife is sleeping around". she mocked. My father growled.**_

"_**Renee, I'm leaving." he said then walked away from her.**_

_**End flashback**_

**Two weeks later I was standing on the porch watching my dad drive away, and me living with my mom. But he made me promise that if anything happened, anything at all, I would tell him. **

**Angry tears rolled down my cheeks. He said he didn't want me living like this, yet he left me with her. He said he loved me, yet this is the first time or thing I have gotten, seen, or heard from him. **

**He didn't love me. My mother didn't love me. Edward didn't love me. **

**And if this is the way god wanted me to live, obviously he didn't love me either. **

**But I knew who I loved. Even if he didn't love me back. **

**A/N: okay! Short chapter! But I hope you liked it! There may be another update later tonight. So review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	11. Bonfire

**A/N: hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I am glad you like the story!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_Ring, ring, ring!!!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Emmett!"

"Um, Emmett how did you get my number?" I asked.

"Alice gave it to me!" he said, in a "duh" tone. "Anyway! There's a bon fire at La push beach. Maybe you wanted to come?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll be there soon!" I replied the hung up.

------

I arrived around sunset.

I parked in the small parking lot for the beach, dressed in a turquoise bikini set, sweat pants that went up to my knees and a sweater.

I walked down to see the fire already started. People were taking and walking down the beach hand in hand. And some were just sitting by the fire.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Kim calling my name. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, girly." I said and sat down next to her. I saw that Rosalie, Alice, Emily, Claire, and two other people I didn't know were sitting with her as well.

"I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine." she said. "This is Leah Clearwater," she said pointing to the girl. "And this is Seth Clearwater." she said

"Hi nice to meet you both." I said shaking both their hands.

"Leah!" I heard Jacob yell. He walked up to her and kissed her. I smiled.

They were good together.

------

The night went on. I saw Edward sitting with Tanya. It hurt, but I just looked away.

"Bella! I got some mail! It was for you. But it was sent to my house." Alice said, "We all got the same letter from the school." she said.

I opened it. It read:

_Hello Forks High student,_

_We are please to inform you, that the theme from this years Halloween dance is "Masquerade!" Get your ball gowns and masks , and prepare for the best night of your life!_

I read it over, and over. Then I sighed. "Alice, I don't dance. I can't dance. Sorry, but no. I'm not going." I said.

She pouted, "Oh Bella! Please!" she gave me the puppy-dog look.

"Gah! Fine!"

**EPOV**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Eddie?" Tanya asked.

I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, I needed to talk to her. She knew that.

"Look Tanya, the last couple weeks have been fun. But you and me, it's just not working. It just doesn't feel right."

"It's because of the slut isn't it?" Tanya spat.

"What?" I asked.

"Swann! The slut! We all know that she slept with the principal! God! Are you blind! She's a twit! She's a bitch, a slut, a cow! How could you want her!" she screeched.

I stared at her, shocked.

"First off Tanya, she is very kind, and is one of kindest people I have ever met! Second she was RAPED! She is not a cow, slut, or bitch! If I ever hear you say that about her I will not hesitate to brake your fake little nose!" I sneered.

"Oh come on Edward! You are just pulling my leg! Lets go back and make out in front of Isabella!" she giggled.

"NO TANYA! IT'S OVER!" I yelled.

And walked back to the beach.

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella! Sing!" Rosalie pleaded.

Soon everyone was chanting.

I groaned and nodded.

I stood up and started to sing Before you love by Kelly Clarkson.

Soon music was playing in the background and couples went out to dance.

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love _

I saw Alice and Jasper doing a waltz, Jake and Leah swaying, Emmett and Rosalie doing there own thing, and others were just having a good time with there partners, all of them doing some kind of dance.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
__  
_

I stopped singing and the music kept going for me. And I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see Edward. He held out his hand, and lead me to the "Dance floor".

_I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love_

He put his hands on my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time_

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love

Little did we realize the song was on repeat.

**TPOV**

I stood on the edge of where the woods and beach meet.

I watched Swann and Edward dancing.

I like Edward, I really do! I'm wasn't going out with him just because he was popular, or anything like that. I like him because he is different. He better then high school girls, and he's much more descent then the high school guys. He's kind, gentle, sweet, thoughtful, romantic, he's a gentleman, he was raised right. His family is close-knit and loving. They love each other and would do anything for each other.

I loved Edward Cullen, and Isabella's life is going to be hell. Hey, I have a reputation to protect.

**BPOV**

The sun had set and the fire was illuminating out faces.

Edward spun me around and then pulled me into his chest. He took a deep breath and asked me the thing I had wanted to hear all night.

**EPOV**

I took a deep breath and asked the love of my life "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes got wide and she nodded. I pulled her into a kiss.

Our lips moved at the same pace and speed. It was a loving and gentle kiss. It was…special.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me one thing." I nodded. "Please don't fall in love with me." she requested.

She looked really sad, but it was to late. I loved her. But she looked like she really needed me to say this. So I nodded.

"I promise."

-------

**BPOV**

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Edward asked. I looked towards him. E was sitting in the drivers seat of his Volvo. He said he would ask Alice to get my car to me, somehow.

"No, Edward. I'm fine." I smiled, trying not to seem sad. I gave my new boyfriend a kiss, and got out of the car.

I watched him drive away then ran to my room, ignoring the moans and groans coming from my mothers room.

I collapsed on my bed, tears streaming down my face. Why me? Why now?

-----

The time was 10:30 p.m. I was laying in bed, still crying. I wanted Edward to love me, to be able to say I loved him, but I can't. It would hurt to much. It would hurt to know that I'm playing with his emotions, and that I'm leaving in June.

The door opened and I saw Renee standing at the door. She came and sat down on my bed. She wrapped her arms around me, and let me cry. She didn't say anything. And when I was done she left me alone.

Months ago I would be grateful that I was leaving, but not I'm devastated. I would leave the love of my life, and I would never tell him I loved him.

I made a pact to myself. I wasn't going to tell the Cullen's I was leaving. They would move on with their lives, and forget about me. Alice and Jasper would get married, and the same with Rose and Em. They would have kids, and live a happy life. And Edward, well he'd find a nice woman, get married, have kids, and grow old. Without me.

* * *

**hey!!! so what did you think?? they are finally together!! and remember they have loved each other for a while, and i think that thing with Tanya shows isn't _so_ bad. lol, anyway!! review!! and thank you to PixieMarch and eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS. they have to be some of the most enthusiastic reviewers. not that the rest aren't but...anyway! i love everyone of my reviewers!!!!!**

**:D, review please!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox, Rina.**


	12. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! AN

**A/N: hey guys!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Now I'm not going to tell you some lie about how I was busy, only the truth.**

**I haven't felt like updating. Whenever I try I draw a blank. So I'll keep working on it and see what happens. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, 'cause they are really short soooo...... **

**Anyways! I have a new story out called I'd do anything, I'm in the middle of writing the second chapter so you might want to check that out! **

**So anyway! Happy 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woop woop!!! It took long enough!! :P **

**OKAY!!! That's all for now, If any of you want to give suggestions go right ahead, of course I will mention you and say that it was your idea!!! **

**Okay, byese, happy new year, blah blah blah blah blah, all that gushy stuff.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Rina**


	13. AN: Playlist

**A/N: Okay!! Hey guys!! This is another author's note!! But this is important!!!! So pay attention!**

**If you go to my profile you will see a link, that link takes you to the BotB playlist!!! Yay!!!! Lol okay, that's it.**

**Don't comment on this, because once i have the next chappie written i will delete this A/N and post it as chapter 13!! Okay!! **

**XOXOXOXO**

**Rina**


End file.
